The Jeremie Belpolis Email Tech Support Show!
by Real-Lyoko's-Jeremie
Summary: Based on Strong Bad E-mail. Can't do flash, Can't do Video. Did story. Had nowhere to put it. Review to E-mail Jeremie!
1. Emails 12

RLJ: I needed something to do so here you go: The Jeremie Belpolis E-mail Tech Support Show! or TJBETSS!

* * *

"Email Checkin'!" _"you have no new messages. ever."_ Darn. guess I will have to check my TheTeam emails. _"You have 2 new e-mails."_ Get to checking I will. 

_Sup Jeremie!_

_I can't get my computer to check my e-mail. I want to start an e-mail show._

_-Ulrich_

Okay, first things first. I'M DOING THE E-MAIL SHOW! you can if you want, but you're not getting my webspace. the first thing you need to do is open Outlook. the one with the clock on it. Yes, click it. Then, click _E-mail_. there's your e-mail!. if it isn't there, CALL ME! I AM RIGHT NEXT DOOR! okay, next e-mail.

_hey Jeremie!_

_Are you starting an E-mail show? Can I be in it? I can be the… um… cohost! pleeeeeeease?_

_-Odd_

Yes. You already are, but just in e-mails. No.

Okay, Everybody E-Mail time! E-mail me at . I will update tomorrow. Bye.

* * *

RLJ: Okay that's the e-mail for today. Bye Bye! 

RLO: Hey wait! I haven't Been in it yet!!!

RLJ: You are! bye. E-mail me by Reviewing! 


	2. Emails 34

TJBETTS 2: "Dedicated" to _lyoko saver_ and _SamBlob_

E-mail Checking Time!

_You have Two new messages. First message: _

_Dear T.J. Betts: _(Wow, this guy thinks my name is T. J. Betts!)

_I am trying to use e-mail to eliminate four kids who are always stopping my plans for global conquest. Do you have any ideas as to how I may do this?_

_Thanks in advance,_

_X.A.N.A._

Wow. I'm good at trickery. Idea Number one: Don't ask them for ideas! It's me, Jeremie! Idea number two: I know who you really are. As a matter of fact, the readers can find out in my soon released chapter 5 of The DEFEAT of X.A.N.A. And the aftermath that happens! Okay, I'm done. Number 2.

_Dear Eiinstein,_

_This is odd here could you tell those reviewers that i have a BRAIN I just don't use it much and using it won't hurt me_

_Odd_

Okay number one. Einstien is one I. Number two, I needs to be capitalized. Number three, sending me this e-mail basically makes everyone that reads this blurb know what you want to say! Now, for those who wish to send me e-mails, click go below and Review&Email. Or R&E. and you don't have to be somebody from the show. Really.


	3. Emails 567

TJBETTS 3! Dedicated to Sebastian1 and Xiao Zang Hou

E-mail! _3 new messages. First message. _

_Dear Jeremie,_

What didn't you answer my e-mail? I did what you said but you answered 2, so what's the deal?

-sebastian1

I don't know, let's answer your first e-mail!

_Hey Jeremy,_

_Do you watch scary movies? If yes, did you ever waitch the Puppet Master Movies especially Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys?_

_-sebastian1_

Sometimes. No, I can't say I have. I might soon though. I usually make my own scary movies. They're weird, so I won't post them for sake of the rating. Okay, Last E-mail!

_Jeremie!1!11  
I got this really weird email with an attachment and I opened it on my phone and now my cell won't work here look and whatever you do don't open the attachment but tell me what it is!11! OMG! I can't sleep_

Odd

attachment auto-opened  
0100101001100101010010011001010110110101101001011001010010110101100101101010101001011010100100110010100101101001001101101101010011011001010100101011010110100110010101101001011001100110101101011011010101001011001011010101010010010100100110010100101101001011011011010110110101011011000110010101010110010100101100101100101011001010110101100101101011010011001010100101101010101001001010010011001010010101010010010010110100101101001100100101010110100101100101100101011101010110100101010100011010110101010101101001010101101010110100101100101101001010010011011010101011010110100101101001010011011010100101010101100101010110011001010110101010010011001010110101101101010101001100011010010110101101100101001011001001011001011010010100100110110110100101100101001011010110110101101011001011010101001101001011010011001010010101101010101101010100101011011100110010101001011010111010101001010101010101101001001001011010010010011010110100101101010110100101001100101101001101111001011011010110101010110110110101011001100110101001010110110101001001000101001101010101010101010101010010010010010100101010010100011010010110100101011001010110110110110110010101101101010010101010010010010101110110100101101101101101011001011001010100110101010010011010100100101001011011010101001011010110100110010101101011011011011001011010110011010110010110101010101001010110110110101101001011011011001011010010100110110101011011011010110110101011010110100110100101101011010010011001011010110101101001100101010101101011001010010101011010100100110110110010101010110100101101101101101011010011001010010110110101101001011010011001010010101011010010011001011010010101011010010101011010101101011100110010100100100101011101101001010011011010101011010101011010101001010100100110010101011010100100110010100101100110011010111001010101011010110010100101010110101001001001101010101101010101110101101011011011010110010001100101010110011001010100101001010110100101101101101011011010110010100101010111010101010

WOO BINARY! Okay, I'm done. First of all, that code, looks a lot like my brother's. MIKE!

Mike: Yeah?

Get over Here!

Mike: Sure.

(Mike comes over)

Mike: Hey, that's my code!

Thought so. Do you have the Anti? Odd opened it on his phone.

Mike: WOO IT WORKED!

Mike, don't make me tell the audience your secret!

Mike: Oop. Okay, here it is!

(Mike Types)

_1011010110011010101101100110101001001010010110100110101101001010011010010101010110100101011011001101011010010110110010010010101100100110101011010100101001011001101010010110100110011001010010100100101010110100110100101010101101101011011001101011010010110100100100101001001010100100111001101010101001101011010011010011010100110101001010011010010100101100110101011010010101010110110101101100110101101010101101101101001011010010110011011010101001011010011010011010100010101001011010101011100101001010101010010110101010010101001011010011010010110101101100100101010100101001011010010110101100100101011010101010011010101001100110101001010101101100110101001010010010101010110011100101101001010010011010110100110110100110100101101011011001001001011010011010110100101001001010010100110100101010110010110100101100110101101010010101010010101011010100100011001101010110100101000101010110101010101010010110110110100101101101100101001011010010101001011010110011010010110010000110100100101001010101001001001010100110011001010110101001001010110110111010110010101010101010101010101101101101101011010101101011100101101001011010100110101001001001001001101010010010101101010101101101101010001001011010010010010010100110100110101011001010101101100101011011010110100100101010110100101001011001101010010100100100100110100101001100101001101001010101010110101001001001010010110100100100110100101101011001001010100100100101001001010100101001011001011010010100101101100110100101001010010110011010101010010100110101101010100101011011001001001101010101001011010010010010010100101100110101101001001010010110100101100110101101010100101101100110100101101010100101101010100101010010100011001101011011011010100010010110101100100101010100101010100101010110101011011001101010100101011011001101011010011001100101000110101010100101001101011010101001010110110110010101010010101010001010010100100100101001101110011010101001100110101011010110101001011010010010010100100101001101011010101000101010101_

Dam you type fast. I'll e-mail this to odd.

_Message Sent!_

I'm Done!


	4. Email 8

TJBETTS 4! Dedicated to BountyBadger

E-mail People! New format today!

_One Unread Message:_

_TO: Jeremie Belpois_

_FROM: Danny Matviya_

_SUBJECT: An antivirus-making program for you_

_DATE: Wednesday, January 12, 2005, 9:44 PM, EST_

_Dear, Jeremie,_

_I purchased this software for you. It's called "Easy Antivirus Creator Version 25.0; the dream-come-true for any boy genius trying to create an antivirus for a virtual humanoid with a very powerful virus created by an evil supercomputer."_

_Wow. That was oddly specific._

_(1 attachment: antiviruscreator25.exe)_

Wow! **Open Attachment!**

_Welcome to easy antivirus Creator Verson 25.0. Enter the name for the Virtual humanoid for which you would like to DeVirus._

DeVirus? Good enough for me! **Aileta Lyoko.**

_Antivirus created. Insert a CD-R into the CD-Rom drive._

(Inserts Cd)

_Anivirus Copying to CD… Done!_

That was fast. (Takes CD to Factory, and runs it, green Appears) It works! Aileta, you're coming to Earth!

CODE: EARTH!

(Aileta is virtualized, and Jeremie Turns off XANA. He sees his brother, and winks.)

Aileta: It worked!

Yep. It's over.

Aileta: You'd better finish your e-mail!

Oh yeah. Bye Guys!


End file.
